


Siren Kisses

by monstabaebae



Series: Succubus + Siren Joyrene [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Healing, Oneshot, Part 4, Romance, Underwater Adventures, girlxgirl, siren joy, succubus irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Sooyoung decides to show Joohyun her world below the surface.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: Succubus + Siren Joyrene [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Siren Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! It's been awhile!  
> Here is part 4 of my Joyrene series. This series has always been there for me whenever I have a hard time and it brings me nothing but calm whenever I write about these two. I hope this update can do the same through these hard times.  
> Stay safe and take care everyone.  
> Enjoy!

“Joohyun, take a swim with me.”

Joohyun looked at Sooyoung as though she had grown an extra head. “Excuse me?”

Sooyoung smiled, wagging her finger at the succubus from her pool of water near the shore. “You heard me. Come swim with me. You look really hot.”

“I’m always hot, Sooyoung. I’m a succubus, after all.” Joohyun huffed, flipping her hair while keeping her eyes on her legs.

They spend their time on Sooyoung’s tiny island, and Joohyun was a creature from Hell, so she should be used to the heat. But for some reason, it felt even hotter than usual and Joohyun was _boiling._

“C’mon, Joohyun,” Sooyoung urged, flicking her tail. The water droplets ran down her scales like crystals in the sunlight. “It’s nice and cold in here. Come cool down with me.”

Joohyun wondered if Sooyoung was using her magic to charm her, to get her to obey. However, it was too hot to argue or question the siren’s motives.

Joohyun sat until she couldn’t take it anymore, before standing up. “Fine. Just for a little bit.”

Sooyoung squealed, a bright smile on her face as the succubus made her way over to the clear blue waves. “Awesome! This is gonna be so fun!”

Joohyun stopped right in front of the water, burying her toes in the sand. She looked into the water, staring at her reflection. _It’s just water. There’s no need to be afraid._

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the water, relishing in how the cool water instantly soothed her burning skin. She kept walking in until the water was up to her neck, then dove under the surface.

Opening her eyes, she could see Sooyoung swimming in happy circles beside her. Her hair was wild and her body tail glistened with each movement, dancing like fire surrounded by endless blue. Her smile was bright and it made Joohyun smile as well.

Quickly going up for air, Joohyun took another deep breath and dove back under the surface. She swam over to Sooyoung and took her hand, holding it tightly.

Sooyoung seemed to understand, pulling Joohyun with her as they swam into slightly deeper waters. Her movements were strong and sure, moving gracefully through coral reefs and seaweed with ease and beauty.

Joohyun took the time to get a good look of the underwater world around her. Because the water was so clear, she could see all of the fish swimming in and out of their hiding places. There were seahorses, jellyfish, eels and other glorious creatures blurring into a myriad of color as they swam.

Sooyoung waved to the fish and the coral, her smile warm in greeting. She pet some clams and tickled some starfish, giggling playfully while never letting go of Joohyun’s hand. She looked like a Queen, kind and loving to all of her aquatic friends.

Joohyun was mesmerized. She was so used to fire, brimstone, darkness and hatred where she came from. To see such beautiful colors and creatures in such a quiet and serene place, as though hidden from the world above, was breathtaking.

 _So, this is Sooyoung’s world._ Joohyun thought to herself, looking at her siren companion next to her.

Sensing Joohyun’s stare, Sooyoung looked at her friend and smiled. Not letting their hands go, she pulled Joohyun close, so they were skin to skin. Smiling, she caressed Joohyun’s cheek and opened her mouth to sing.

Joohyun knew the tales of the siren, the creature that took the lives of many men with a single song. They were the downfall to many ugly cities and people, the song impossible to block out or ignore. She had never heard it in person before, though.

Until this moment.

There are no words to describe the beauty that flowed from Sooyoung’s lips as she sang. It felt like being caressed with warm pillows, sunshine and a lover’s touch from the inside out. It was comforting, soothing, invigorating, soul-snatching, empowering and overpowering all at once.

All around Sooyoung, the fish began to emerge from their hiding places as she sang. They seemed to sway with the melody, their fear gone as they enjoyed her voice, her magic blessing them as well.

Joohyun closed her eyes and let the music fill her body, letting every emotion and note caress every inch of her. She could feel the melody in her bones, allowing it to use her was it wished. She didn’t want it to end.

She had no idea the song was over until she opened her eyes. She was on the island sand once more, the heat blazing overhead, but her body was still damp so it didn’t feel as intense as before.

“Was it a dream?” Joohyun whispered, her eyes on the water.

“It was no dream.” Sooyoung’s voice sang. She was in the water, her upper half visible as she rested her head on her arms with a smile. “I forgot that even though you aren’t human, you’re not a fish. You can’t hold your breath for very long underwater, so I had to get you back to the surface so you wouldn’t drown.”

Joohyun nodded slowly, unconsciously holding onto Sooyoung’s every word. “Your voice, your world… Both are so beautiful. Thank you for showing me.”

Sooyoung blinked in surprise, her cheeks turning to a lovely shade of rose. “Thank you for letting me show you. I’ve never shown anyone the world below the surface, so it was very personal. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest…”

“Where I come from, such sights are considered myth. It was glorious.” Joohyun laughed.

Sooyoung smiled and bit her lower lip. “I’m so happy you liked it. I thought you were going to hate it.”

“I can’t hate anything that’s part of you, Sooyoung,” Joohyun stated simply, smiling. “I love everything about you and I want to learn even more about you. Seeing you in your world, seeing you so happy and free, made me fall in love with you all over again.”

“Do you really mean that?” Sooyoung whispered.

“Every word.” Joohyun nodded, slowly making her way over to the siren. She sat right in front of the waves, less than a foot away from Sooyoung. “Such beauty exists in the world because you exist, Sooyoung.”

The smile that filled Sooyoung’s face was enough to make Joohyun’s cold heart fill with warmth. “Do you want to see the biggest secret of the siren race?”

“Secret?” Joohyun echoed, curious.

Instead of speaking, Sooyoung grabbed Joohyun’s hand and tugged her under the water. She giggled at Joohyun’s flustered response, but calmed her with a single smile. Then, she leaned in and placed a kiss on Joohyun’s lips.

It felt like butterflies were exploding into butterflies in Joohyun’s mind. Every nerve arched to the kiss in a tender kiss that bordered amorous, the love overflowing from her body. It felt like she had whiplash in the best way.

It felt like lifetimes passed before they pulled away and Joohyun looked at Sooyoung with nothing but love.

Sooyoung laughed, bubbles flowing gently from her mouth as she kissed Joohyun’s lips once more, then brushed her lips on Joohyun’s ear. “Let’s go explore more of my world.”

Joohyun smiled and held Sooyoung’s hand, letting her lead the way through the clear waters, excited for more adventure with her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me strength!  
> Thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
